Gazing at Perfection
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Justin Finch Fletchly asks Neville Longbottom on a stargazing date.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Pop Figure Collection, Eastern Funfair's Pie Eating Contest, Southern Funfair's Limbo, and Northern Funfair's Photo Booth on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Summer Bingo on Monthly Challenges for All.**

**For Pop Figure Collection I wrote for Robb Stark's Brown Hair trait prompt of bold. For Eastern Funfair's Pie Eating Contest I wrote for Cranberry-Ginger Pear's action prompt of stargazing. For Southern Funfair's Limbo I wrote for the low pairing prompt of Justin Finch-Fletchly/Neville Longbottom. For Northern Funfair's Photo Booth I wrote for Pop Diva Theme, Back up singers and dancer cut outs trait prompt of supportive.**

**Summer Bingo - 5E moon, Word Count 666**

**I hope you all enjoy Gazing at Perfection. **

Justin Finch-Fletchly fidgeted nervously as he walked up to the his long time crush Neville Longbottom. He'd heard of a a stargazing even that was a once in a lifetime event and it was only happening tonight. Of course they were using this event for Astronomy. Why would they? But Justin really wanted to use this an excuse to ask Neville out.

"Hey Neville," Justin said running a hand through his brown hair licking his lips nervously.

"Hey Justin," Neville replied noticing the way Justin seemed to be more jumpy than usual around him. "Is something wrong?" He watched as the dark haired boy stood lost in thought.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me tonight?" He sighed in exasperation at himself. That was not how he was hoping to do that. He was hoping to be sauve and convince Neville with his charm and charisma. "That didn't come out right. I was...There's this astronomical even that only happens once every hundred years...I was just...I wanted to know if...maybe you wanted..."

"Of course," Neville answered before Justin could get question out properly. He'd secretly been hoping that the Hufflepuff would ask him on a date and he was happy that the other boy had finally plucked up the courage to talk to him. "I'll meet you at the Astronomy tower around eight o'clock. Alright?"

Justin nodded mouth agape in shock. Neville had said yes to going on a date with him. "Yes," he said realizing that Neville was waiting for an answer. "See you at 8 then." He raced back to the Hufflepuff common room he needed help with this. This was after all his first date.

Ernie McMillian, his best friend, was sitting in the common room when Justin opened the door. Maybe Ernie would be of some help to him. Or one the girls in his house would too. He knew that Susan had wooed Hannah pretty easily.

"You alright, mate?" Ernie asked as Justin plopped down on the couch. "You look like you just walked through a ghost."

"I asked Neville out," Justin told Ernie. "What I do I do?"

"What kind of plans do you have?" both Ernie and Susan asked at the same time as Hannah leaned against Susan's shoulder to lend a helpful ear. "Is there a plan?"

"I asked him to go stargazing of all the stupid ideas."

"It's not stupid," Hannah told him. "It's a lovely idea." She then thought for a bit. "If I were you I'd go to the house elves and ask them to make up one of Neville's favorite deserts and do a picnic sort of desert thing along with your stargazing."

"You're a genius, Hannah," Justin said racing from the room.

##########################################################################################

The house elves had had no problem making a couple of extra deserts just for him and Neville. Which in and of itself was very pleasing to Justin. He had everything nice and ready by seven thirty that night and was sitting there waiting for Neville.

It wasn't long before the light of an approaching wand appeared in the distance coming towards him and soon Neville was standing in front of him.

As soon as Neville got near enough to Justin he realized that the dark haired boy had set up a small picnic for them. A smile stretched Neville's face as he sat down next to Justin nodding.

"I asked the house elves to make your favorite desert," Justin blurted out indicating the sweets he'd set up. "I just couldn't decide which was better looking so I brought them all."

He wanted everything to be perfect for him and Neville after all.

"It's perfect," Neville told him. "All of it."

He and Justin ate their fill of the deserts that Justin had brought for them as the moon came into view. Knowing the show was going to start soon Neville boldly leaned against Justin allowing the Hufflepuff to spoon him as they gazed at the stars.

**I hope you all enjoyed Gazing at Perfection. **


End file.
